3GPP has defined some policy and charging control architectures for use in LTE networks. In these architectures, a policy and charging rule function (PCRF) implements policy and charging control based on the input information from a subscriber profile repository (SPR), an application function (AF), and a policy charging and enforcement function (PCEF).
However, existing 3GPP policy and charging control architectures fail to consider solutions which determine and dynamically update QoS policies and/or charging policies with the help of network resource utilization information, such as radio resource utilization information, equipment resource utilization information, and backhaul resource utilization information, etc.